Ness' Birthday
by Thepurplecat312
Summary: Paula has a special birthdaygift for Ness . She made it alone and she needs alot of courage to give it to Ness.[Ness x Paula]Inspiration:The anime KissXSis [I don't know why,but there are some words missing. something went probably wrong when I published it.]
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**This is my first fanfic and I'm not good at english,but I will try to write this story ^^"**

**Inspiration: The anime KissXSis**

**I don't own Paula and Ness.**

**Paula's Point of View**

I'm so excited!Ness' birthday is coming soon and I already have a I'm afraid he won't

like it...I have a crush on Ness and I don't know if he likes me back,so I thought of this present to find it out.I made him a chocolate know what I'll do,right?

I walked down the street and looked at the shops.I was deep in my thoughts as I heard someone scream my name.,,Paula!"I turned my head to see a boy with black hair and a red hat running towards ,that was Ness.

,,Hey Ness,whats the matter?Why are you running?",I asked him worried that something was wrong.I felt the blush on my face.

,,Hey Paula,it's nothing.I just saw you and thought you did like a little company.",he said.

Wait...why is his face so red...probably from the running.

,,O-Oh,that's nice from you."I think I already went scarlet.

,,Hey,are you okay? Your whole face is red."He placed his hand on my God, I saw my red whole body was burning and I felt Ness,take your hand off of my forehead,I'm going to faint!Luckily,he took his hand off.

**Ness' Point of View**

Why did I do this?I didn't want to touch her forehead...or did I?Paula seemed sick to me,I mean,I could feel the warmth of her body without even touching her.I just checked if she is okay.

I've liked Paula since I met her.I think she's very kind and means the world to me.

If she moves out of town,I'd follow her,when she cries I would make her laugh.

Hmm...did she get a present for me?I don't want to ask her,she maybe thinks I just care about presents...No,thats out of her character.

,,Ness?"She was as red as a tomato.

,,Yes?"

,,...You stared at me for atleast ten minutes.."

I blushed like there was no tomorrow.

,,S-S-Sorry!"I scratched the back of my head.

**Paula's Point of View**

He is sooo cute.I giggled and said goodbye to was really late.

Maybe he likes me...that would be awesome.

As I got in my house,my mom greeted me and told me dinner would be ready in ten minutes.

So I got into my room,changed into my Pjs and brushed my teeth.

**It didn't take me long to write the first chapter and I hope I can write more :D**

**Sorry for the mistakes .**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Hey,it's me again!**

**I'M SORRY**

**I know long time ago I wrote the first chapter and NOW I'm going to (maybe)**

**finish the story.**

**I DON'T own Ness and Paula.**

**A few days later~**

**Paula's Point of View**

Today's the ' birthday.I'm so nervous.

I jumped out of my bed and ran into the bathroom.I looked at the mirror. My mirror image looked tired and my hair was a I got ready and ate breakfast.

I was about to open the door and go to Ness,but then it hit present is still in my room.I can't go to Ness without the I got the present I checked myself in the mirror and went to doesn't throw a party,so I have enough time to give him his present.

I was standing in front of his door,fixing my hair and knocked on his a few minutes passed,Ness opened the smiled at me.,,Hey Paula,come in,nobody is here for the next few hours.I was getting lonelie and now I'm happy that you're here."

I smiled and nodded.I could swear I'm blushing right now.

,,Would you like something to drink?"

,,Water would be fine."

While Ness was in the kitchen I was putting on my chocolate tastes really good.

Ness was walking in the living room and put the glass on the sat down next to me.

I'm too nervous.I can't do he will hate me after I did it.

,,_Come on Paula! You can do it!_"

,,_Who are you?_"

,,_I'm you.I just wanted to help you._"

,,_Oh,okay_."

Okay I'm going to do this.

,,Ness?"

,,Yes?"

,,I-I have a-a birthday present f-for you."

,,What is it?"

,,U-um,please don't hate me for doing this."

**Ness' Point of View**

I'm so does she mean?

,,For doing wha-mmpfh"

She kisses me! And she tastes like chocolate.I'm not sure what to do now but I'm just going to kiss her back.I don't know how this happened but my arms are around her waist and her arms are around

my neck.I deepend the kiss and she moaned a little.

**Paula's Point of View**

Imkissingnessimkissingnessimkissingnessimkissingness!

And he kisses back!I'm so happy right I have to breath now,so I broke the whole face is red.

,,I love you.",I said.

He blushed and looked away.,,I love you too",he muttered.,,Was the kiss the gift?"

,,Yes and 't you notice there was chocolate on my lips?"

,,Sure.I did."

,,Well,that was part of the kiss too." I took out the chocolate lipstick and showed it to him.

,,This is yours."I put it in his hand .,,You can use it whenever you want to.",I told him.

,,Can I use it now?"

,,Yes,you can"

And so,the two spent ten minutes to ,,destroy" the chocolate lipstick(realistic ^-^)and spent the whole afternoon together.


	3. IMPORTANT

**Sorry**

I don't know why there were so many mistakes in my I uploaded it,there weren't any mistakes,but when i published the story something went probably you see,some words are missing.I really don't know why this happend,but I'm very sorry w


End file.
